Lost Musician
by Dragowolf
Summary: There is a third unknown musician in the Autobot army and he is making himself known. But who is he? Prequal to "Lost Melody".


Ok I didn't plan on writting this but somehow I wrote a prequel to my "Lost Melody" story so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I am a collage student so don't sue me I don't have much money.

A/N: I would like to thank Lament of Meow who was kind enough to read though my drafts and correct them for me. I am very very thankful to her for doing that. Please in the reviews, give her a thank you. She so deserves.

Here we go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lost Musician: **

**Prequel to "Lost Melody"**

Everyone knew that Jazz and Blaster were musicians before the war. Both were famous in their area of music. Jazz had been the lead singer for one of the greatest bands in all of Cybertron and getting tickets to his band's concerts had been one of the hardest, and most expensive, things to do in the world. Blaster had been a famous DJ for one of the hippest clubs of Cybertron. Everyone knew and remembered their talent - mostly because the two of them never let anyone forget it. If you went on a mission or spent longer than five seconds with either of them you would hear them playing music. It was one of the few constants about them.

But there was another musician among the Autobots that no one knew about. Well, almost nobody. Only a few knew that he had once been one of the most famous and talented instrument makers in all of Cybertron. But because he had used a false name his real name and the name on the instruments he sold were not the same. This mech had made some of the most beautifully crafted instruments that anyone had seen. Just as Jazz's concert tickets had sold for a lot and the entrance fees to Blaster's club had been steep, these works of musical art had sold for millions. But no one had really known who had made them - or if they had, they weren't talking.

Original, most bots didn't even know that this musician was in the Autobot army, only those who had the night shift regularly noticed. Some nights they would hear the sounds of musical notes flowing throughout the base, and at first everyone assumed it was Jazz or Blaster. This belief held up until one night both had the night shift and yet the music could still be heard. Many had tried to find out where the music came from but no one had been able to find it. The metal halls of the base made the sound bounce off so that it was impossible to tell where the sound had orientated.

But the music in the night was not the only clue people had to there being another musician in the base. Over the vorns, there had been a number of instruments and music players found throughout the base. Many who had lost their instruments when their homes were destroyed had one day walked into their quarters to find a new instrument waiting for them. It was a Melody brand instrument, one of the most expensive types of instruments in all of Cybertron.

It had started with Moonracer. One day after patrol she had gone to her quarters to find a Cybertronian style electric piano waiting for her. The resulting squeal had been loud enough to draw the attention of Autobots three floors up and down. Next had been Jazz, which surprised everyone since they thought he had been the one who was making them. One day he came to his quarters to find a brand-new Melody brand guitar leaning against his desk. Then, a few days later, Blaster got a new high-end soundboard, also of the Melody brand. This eliminated both of them from the running.

At first everyone had thought that there were two musicians that were unaccounted for. This irritated Jazz, who liked to know everything he could about everyone in the army, and more than a few times sent poor Red Alert into meltdown because he couldn't figure out who was playing the music or making the instruments. But, after awhile, a rumor began to spread that the two musicians were actually one and the same. Such a thing was not unheard of on Cybertron, as it was a well know fact that to be a great instrument maker you had to be a decent player. This information calmed Red Alert and Jazz down a little bit, now they only had one musician unaccounted for instead of two.

Eventually Smokescreen started making bets about who it was. At first there were a lot of bots considered, but once you received a Melody gift (as they had become known as) you were eliminated from the betting pool. Many thought it was Wheeljack because he was an engineer, but that fell though when he received a recording of some of the most famous classical music on Cybertron. He and Ratchet could be heard listening to it often. Then there was Kup who, being so old had quite a few skills that were unique. But he was eliminated when he received a harmonica. He was surprisingly very good with it, the night he got it he played some of the older songs that he knew.

There were some who would ask Sandstorm if he knew who it was because he had given a Melody high-quality music player to Fireflight. But Sandstorm would not reveal his sources. He was not about to tell everyone that it had just appear on his desk one day with a note saying "For Fireflight, hope he enjoys it."

No matter the research nor the plotting done, not one bot could figure it out.

Bluestreak sat in the rec room watching and listening to everyone as they discussed the latest Melody gift that had been found just a few cycles ago. Hot Rod was still going over every song he knew how to play to get back into practice. It was a surprise to see Hot Rod playing an instrument of any kind, but if anyone would have imagined him with an instrument then it would have been a guitar.

Bluestreak was very happy that Hot Rod was enjoying it. Getting the flames to match his paint job had been hard. Then there had been trying to get it into his quarters without anyone noticing, what with the Wreckers keeping such a close eye on him it had been almost impossible.

Bluestreak considered taking a break from making instruments until things died down, but he instantly dismissed the thought. While he didn't want anyone to know about what he did, he didn't want to stop making instruments either. It seemed to be the only thing that kept the nightmares at bay. He kept what he did a secret mostly because he didn't want to answer any questions about how he knew what he knew and where he had learned it because that would mean remembering more than he was ready for at the time. But seeing the faces of the bots that got his gifts made all the trouble worthwhile.

As Bluestreak sat thinking about what to do, a ways a way from him Prowl sat watching him. No one noticed how closely he was watching Bluestreak, but at times like these Prowl almost didn't care if anyone saw or noticed how much interest he was taking in Blue. Prowl just wanted Blue to remember a little more, because if he remembered just a little more then maybe he would start to remember everything. And maybe, just maybe, Bluestreak would remember the one who loved him most.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? Please read and review!! PLEASE!!!! And I again want to thank Lament of Meow, for without her this story would be knee high in mistakes.


End file.
